


FireHouse 15

by Mrs_BlueLion01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anything can happen with ships, Chicago Fire References, Doctors, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drama (Possible lots of it), F/F, F/M, Firefighters, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ideas Taken From Chicago Fire, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of Rape, More tags will be added later, Other Ships Will Be A Surprise, SHEITH - Freeform, Team Voltron Family, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_BlueLion01/pseuds/Mrs_BlueLion01
Summary: Here lies a story about a man named Keith Kogane: A "Lone Wolf" who had a rough past, no particular dream and tough childhood but he decided that becoming a Firefighter would be the best option for him because he really needed the money and it wasn't impossible for him to achieve. With the hopes of people not wanting to befriend him and avoiding drama in overall, he blindly attends all the classes and lessons he needed to in order to become a Firefighter. Little did Keith know that the very Station he had been assigned to was the epitome of DRAMA itself and he wanted nothing more but a transfer out...Thanks to a little convincing from his Captain though (actually, it was his very attractive face and muscles that did it for him but Keith would never admit it), Keith manages to convince HIMSELF that he should stay. For the time being that is. Luckily he does stay though because eventually, the Firehouse known as the most dramatic and lousiest one in town, becomes a very special part of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

 

If Keith learned anything within the years he had spent working in the infamous Firehouse 15, it was that there was no such thing as being a lone wolf. There was no such thing as keeping to yourself or isolating yourself from everyone, there was no such thing as not letting people in your life or keeping everyone at bay. Even though his job required an immense amount of teamwork and communication, he had honestly planned to do everything stated before because trust issues, right? That was the mindset Keith had when he jumped into the station 3 years ago because he was sure it was possible to do just that, he didn’t need to have anyone in his life because he was just happy with the life he currently had: friendless and quiet.

But boy how wrong he was. Oh so very wrong.

3 years ago, Keith had envisioned himself being the quiet guy who didn’t want anything to do with anyone and only went to work to do what he had to. He had envisioned himself as the person who would have no kind of acquaintances with anyone, for the sake and safety of him and his family but 3 years later into his new life as a firefighter and…now he has a new family.

A family he would do anything and everything for to protect and would never exchange for anything. A family that taught him so much, a family that showed him that the world wasn’t filled with misconceptions and horrible people like he always thought it was. A family he honestly, genuinely and truly…well…

Loved.

How 3 years could change a person who used to close the world off all around him, who created his own world with his blood family and wanted nothing more than to live and die with these people…or more like how the _people_ within those 3 years changed that.

They changed _him_.

And as Keith sat on the couch of the living area in that very Firehouse, filled with his new family, watching everyone talking and smiling and laughing with one another, he couldn’t help but watch with slightly widened eyes. He couldn’t help but think how incredibly lucky yet dumb he was: Lucky because he was currently surrounded by amazing people and would always be from then on, yet dumb for having such a mindset when he joined in 3 years ago. If he could go back in time, he would’ve corrected the mistakes he made and the attitude he entered with because surely things would’ve been so much more easier for him then pushing everyone away at first…because It was a lot more harder pushing them away than accepting them.

It was so much more harder for him and so much more depressing but…once they taught and showed him what he had been missing out on, Keith felt as if he had been drugged up. Drugged up with so many different positive emotions, with so many happy moments and sometimes sad ones too but that surprisingly didn’t out-rule all the positive moments and memories he had, the impressions they left on him. And the thought that he would be making so much more beautiful memories because of them made him smile.

He smiled so softly, so genuinely and he could feel the mixture of many different positive emotions bloom within him. At first, those emotions would’ve made him feel overwhelmed and confused but now Keith now knew that he didn’t have to feel like that. They were good emotions. They were emotions that he lacked, the emotions he needed the most and not only for himself but for his real family as well. They were emotions that everyone in Firehouse 15 gave to him and he would forever be grateful for that…because they were now his family.

“Are you ok?” the ravened hair boy asks as he looks up to Keith with a raised brow. Keith looks down to him in response with the same smile before looping his arm around the younger boy and pulling him in for a side hug. The little boy lets out a soft giggle before looking forward at the sight Keith had been looking at for the past couple of minutes. They sit there in silence for a couple of short seconds, Keith taking another swift glance around the room of happy faces and gestures before he responds in a soft yet audible tone,

“Yeah, I’m ok-“

He lays his cheek on the boy’s head, his smile growing a bit as it reflected the smiles before him. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out softly to spread the warmth within him further and cherishing that warmth before saying,

“We’re ok buddy.”


	2. First Impression

 

“I hate this place already.”

“You don’t actually mean that Kogane-“

“Yes, I do. Everything that comes out of my mouth is 100 percent _meant_ and I whole heartedly _mean_ it when I say I hate this place.”

“Give me a solid reason why.”

                

                                                 _*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ _3 Hours Before Said Conversation *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

_Keith would honestly be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous._

_Well…maybe not nervous, that would be an over statement in his opinion. It was more of a slight case of the jitters, or maybe even cold feet? He couldn’t quite tell what it was he was feeling, really, but he did know that It was a very familiar feeling he remembered from the very first day he had started middle school when he first moved into South Carolina. It was one of those “Fight V.S Flight” situations: Either he fight the feeling of wanting to run out of the classroom and stay where he was suppose to or take that flight and run as fast as he could out of that very room…of course Keith chose the latter and ran 4 blocks away from the school to sit the rest of the day at the park and returned to the school after school hours were over BUT-_

_This wasn’t school. This was something way more important than that. This was the work life, this was HIS life and he couldn’t run away like before. After everything he had been through to get to where he was now standing, there was no way Keith could apply the Fight or Flight situation, especially when he had way too much on the line that he would be sacrificing if he did. He wasn’t that insecure boy from all those years ago anymore. Self-Isolated from the world, yes, but when it came to what he needed to do, there was no holding him back. As to what he ‘wanted’ to do, Keith never really knew what he wanted. He didn’t really have a set dream or any goals in mind…at least not until the incident from 5 years back that caused him to get his ass moving and doing something with his life._

_So there he was, standing before his new work place and examining the building that he would have to show up to and dedicate nearly all of his time to for god who knows how long:_

_Firehouse 15._

_The building itself didn’t look as shabby as the many other firehouses he had seen within the years, it actually looked as if they fixed the building from time to time to keep it looking in sturdy shape. After taking a good long look at the exterior of his new work area, he begins to make his way to the building. As he got closer, he could even see that the paint on the gates where the fire trucks were tucked in were pretty fresh too. In fact, the smell of paint wafted in the air, making it obvious that someone just had went over it most likely seconds ago. The exterior was giving him somewhat of a good vibe so…_

_So far so good, right?_

_Once he reaches the door, he takes a small breath in and out, just to prepare himself to either be blown away by good or evil. He was obviously expecting good to come out of the place due to all the rumors and talk he had heard about the Firehouse about a week back when he found out where he was going to be assigned. He overheard a lot of people who were also being assigned that same day about how lucky he was, having been the only one assigned to the Firehouse. There was honestly only one spot opened for that very Firehouse and Keith was lucky enough to “snag it” from everyone else, or so they would say behind his back as if he couldn’t hear them…jealous pricks…_

_Keith had done his own research of the place after hearing everyone talk and he was a bit taken aback from what he had found. All the talk wasn’t just smack coming from the other firefighters because they were jealous Keith scored the highest in every exam given to them, the place had a pretty good reputation. The Firehouse was known as the best within the state with the most successful saves, filled with amazing firemen and was the first Firehouse within the state to accept a female firefighter. Their Captain and Chief were the most talked about in most reports and articles Keith had read about though._

_Captain Takashi Shirogane has been in many articles and news reports that showed him saving people and doing what many thought was impossible, kind of leaving Keith reading in awe. The man was very admirable and if Keith were to be honest, a pretty handsome catch for anyone who could even dare lay a finger on him, if he wasn’t already married or something…the guy had to be married, there was no way he was single with those looks-_

_But anyways, Keith couldn’t help but look up to the older man after everything he read about him and he was honestly a bit eager to meet him. The longer he kept looking at the males’ photo though, the more he couldn’t shake off that he had seen him in person somewhere…where, he wasn’t sure but there something that was giving him the familiarity vibe. He must’ve seen him on the tv or something…_

_Then there was Alfor Altea, the Firehouses Chief._

_According to his research, the man had been under that title for about 10 years and was still going strong. He didn’t seem like your ordinary “go do what you have to do and call me only when things get serious” kind of chief, but he was a man that if he could, he would accompany the team into any fire and help guide them through. He was known as the “Grandfather” of the house and the thought of people going around calling the guy ‘Grandpa’ had Keith cringe a bit. He wasn’t about to call anyone grandpa or any kind of ridiculous nickname. Work was work and those kinds of things were just…odd in a work place like a Firehouse. Well, at least that’s how Keith thought but how would he know when he hasn’t stepped foot in a real Firehouse?_

_At least not until today, where he finally took his first steps past the door with the wording ‘Firehouse 15’ in bold yellow coloring and inside the red bricked building. Everything was-_

_Quiet…?_

_As he stood steps away from the door he had just walked through, his eyes roam around the semi-long hall before him…the EMPTY semi-long hall where not even a single soul was walking by. There was no sound of a living being in the hall and the very very VERY small spark the raven-haired male felt instantly died out in him. He wasn’t expecting to be greeted with big happy smiles and handshakes because Keith wasn’t about big happy smiles or handshakes…especially the smiles. Keith wasn’t much of a smiler and rarely anyone, excluding his family, has ever seen the great Sir Keith Kogane, the grown emo male, smile._

_As Keith slowly began to walk through the deserted hall, a window view of the garage where the trucks and ambulance were supposed to be comes into view. The trucks and ambulance were all neatly parked inside, which crossed out the idea of everyone having been called out on duty…Maybe there was a back room where everyone was relaxing in while they waited to get called on? If that was the case, Keith was going to have a hard time finding this room because from the looks of it, the place looked a lot more bigger and longer than what the exterior vision had showed him seconds ago from outside. So with that, Keith continues his way down the halls, his ears perched up in hopes of hearing some kind of noise to direct him to a living being in the perimeter while his violet eyes continued to roam the area. After poking his head around a couple of resting areas, the very surprisingly empty office and locker room, he was just about ready to call it quits and sit himself down in one of the sitting areas until someone would magically show up…_

_Until he hears something. He finally fucking hears something and his head instantly turns towards the clattering noise of what sounded like a metal cup falling on the clearly polished floor. As much as Keith wanted to believe in his superstitions and strange beliefs to convince himself that there was kind of mythical beast close in proximity to his presence, he obviously knew that wasn’t the case._

_Could it have been a dog? Some Firehouses shelter one or two for quite a while until they find the animals or home but there were some cases that Firehouses had their own Firehouse pets. Keith has even seen this in movies and tv shows, so he wouldn’t really be surprised if a small dog came prancing out from what seemed like the kitchen, which was where the noise came from. Well, he would shit bricks if anything as big as a Pitbull or St. Bernard came running out because honestly, who wouldn’t?_

_Keith prayed, and strangely preferred, that a supernatural being was hiding within the kitchen as he very slowly made his way towards the entrance. His hands clenched tightly around the strap of his black duffle bag in case he needed to swing it at whatever came his way. He tried to hush the sounds his heavy black boots made when it contacted the floor below him, hoping and praying that whatever was on the other side of the wall wasn’t something that would kill him or something that he could kill with the swing of his duffle bag. He felt as if he were in a horror movie and the climatic music when something is about to pop up was at its peak, he wasn’t ready for it, he wasn’t ready for-_

_“SURPRISE-!”_

_With closed eyes and no hesitation whatsoever, Keith’s arms were swinging and his duffle bag went flying out in front of him. He could hear the impact his bag made while someone audibly tumbled over with an oomph, which finished off with gasps and very soft whispers of “Oh my…” and “What the…?”._

_Well, Keith found the living beings of the Firehouse…but when he finally opened his eyes to the room filled with people who were looking his way with shocked expressions, his eyes instantly land on the familiar looking black-haired male laying on the floor. Hugging his duffle bag because he honestly had no other choice but to do so from the impact. Spilling’s from what must’ve been the cup the other male had been holding onto now all over both the male, from head to waist, and Keith’s duffle bag. All that could be heard was the very faint pop music playing on the old-fashioned radio on the counter behind the large group of people at this point, the silence that filled the room becoming so defining._

_What a surprise indeed…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*3 Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

 

“Yes, you chugged the captain with your ginormous duffle bag, which I’m still curious to what you’ve got in there because that literally sounded like you were carrying a ton of bricks in there-“

Keith let’s out a small groan as in to interrupt the ginger-haired female sitting beside him on the brown and softly-fabricated love seat couch. He didn’t need to be reminded of how infuriatingly embarrassing that was for him, especially by this cheeky female who randomly just came up to him to talk about _just that_ without even introducing herself yet…not like Keith really cared anyways.

“But that’s not a justified reason to hate this place. It’s more like you hate _yourself_ for doing that. But even though we aren’t supposed to be hosting this little welcoming party because the Chief will really kick all of our asses for not prepping, and as dumb as you looked doing what you did-“

“Seriously?” Keith groans as he looks over to her with frown, which she didn’t seem to be affected by at all as she continued,

“Everyone wanted to welcome you into the Firehouse. It’s been a long time since someone new came in and normally we don’t do this for everyone. It was Lance’s idea to host this anyways…which he isn’t here today, that turd…but regardless, you should feel a little special you know.”

“Oh, I’m honored,” Keith says trying not to sound too sarcastic as he sinks into the couch with his arms folded over his chest.

“Woah, get off that high horse buddy. You chugged the captain with a bag of bricks, that’s not something to be feeling honored about.”

Keith turns his head to glare at the slightly shorter female who chuckles in response before holding out her hand to him. “I’m Katie, but you can just call me Pidge. I’m a paramedic.”

Great. This is exactly what Keith wanted to avoid. Making acquaintances or worse: Friends. He couldn’t come off as disrespectful either though, so he uncurls one of his arms to reach out and grab her hand for a firm handshake. At least on her side.

“Keith Kogane. You can call me Keith, I guess,” he somewhat mumbles before letting her hand go a little too quickly to curl it back over his chest with his other arm. She didn’t seem to care much about the quick retracting of his hand and she stands up from her spot on the couch next to him. Keith didn’t bother looking at her as she spoke to him, “Don’t just sit there now, go introduce yourself to everyone else.” He simply nods as his eyes roamed the living area around them, hoping to see the Captain walk back in so he could properly apologize to him since he didn’t get to earlier. He had told Keith it was alright before walking out to change without giving Keith a chance to properly apologize, Keith having become a stuttering mess when he tried to, but it was only right to apologize. Especially since the items in his bag weren’t light enough to not leave a possible bruise: Some extra boots, sneakers, a steel on-the-go coffee mug and honestly some other personal belongings that weren’t light in weight besides the extra change of clothes, which didn’t really cushion the impact at all.

Oh, how he hoped he didn’t injure the man, that would really make his day. Surely Keith would transfer out to a different Firehouse out of embarrassment if he did and sitting around while hoping he didn’t wasn’t helping him calm his nerves. So he gets up from the couch and begins to make his way through the small crowd around him. Of course people would stop him on the way to introduce themselves and ask about him, about his interests and everything else Keith really didn’t want to talk about. It really wasn’t any of their business ‘why he wanted to become a firefighter’ or ‘where he came from’ in his opinion and he didn’t go there to make unnecessary small talk. He just wanted to do the work he needed to do to earn his money and get on with his life…people-less.

With his mind not focused on the people in front of him, Keith didn’t put much effort in remembering everyone’s name. At least for now he didn’t but he would try to put a little effort to do so later, just so he didn’t seem like an ass whenever someone came up to him and he didn’t remember their names in the future. His focus was to reach the Captain, so he asks them where the Captains office was before excusing himself from the group of 3 taller males and finally making it out to the hall. He follows the given instructions as he makes his way down the hall until he reaches the office area, walking all the way down to the end and reaching the clear-viewed door.

Before he could even knock, he could clearly see that no one was inside of the room. He debated whether if he should go in and wait for the older man or make another quest to look for him. As he stood standing in front of the door, nearly lost in his thought-filled debate, he hadn’t realized that the person he was looking for had approached him from behind. With a little distance of course due to the previous incident.

That didn’t stop Keith from getting startled once again though when he heard the voice behind him speak, “Looking for someone?”

Keith quickly turns around to see just the man he was looking for, wearing a new white t-shirt that seemed to hug his torso a little too snuggly for Keith’s taste…maybe not BUT he had definitely changed clothes. He had even changed into a pair of black sweatpants and flipflops, making Keith feel even more worse than what he already did for doing what he did, even if it were out of instinct.

“Yeah, I am…I-I mean I was but you’re here, so, um…” Keith mumbles as he watches the other walk pass him to open the door to his office. Once he was in, he holds the door open for Keith to come in, arm reached out to gesture Keith to walk in.

“Come on in,” he says with a small smile on his lips. Keith strangely hesitates for a couple of seconds before slowly walking in. The door had remained open, which had Keith feeling a bit more relieved for some reason, but he didn’t dwell on it.

He couldn’t really dwell on much with how nervous he was feeling. He may have not been the type to show much emotion, or any at all, but just because he didn’t show it didn’t mean he wasn’t feeling it…How could he NOT be nervous when he was standing in front of the guy that many looked up to both in all social media and news article? The guy had a streak of his own for saving a huge amount of lives and despite Keith just learning about the guy, he looked up to him. To have thrown himself in scorched up buildings so many times, to put his life on the line to save a stranger’s life and be able to come back out alive was just…amazing! It was courageous, fierce, admirable and so many other adjectives that Keith could think of but with the real deal standing before him, he couldn’t quite put together his thoughts.

“So,” the slightly older male spoke as he walked around his semi-clean brown desk, half filled with very small piles of paperwork and sits himself down in his chair before holding his hand out to the chair across from him for Keith to sit, “What can I do for you Kogane, besides welcome you into Firehouse 15 of course?”

Keith opens his mouth to ask how the other knew his name, but he _was_ dealing with _thee_ Takashi Shirogane…and his Captain. Surely he did his own little research on him before he arrived since they _would_ be working together from then on. It was only normal that he did of course. But there was no way he deserved any kind of welcoming from the Captain himself, especially with how Keith treated him.

Yet there he was, giving Keith a warm and welcoming smile as if Keith didn’t haul his brick of a duffle bag at the guy and have his coffee spill all over him. It was honestly a bit strange to Keith but who was he to make any kind of remarks about that? Especially with what he did today.

After walking up to the chair in front of the desk and sitting himself down, his hands placed flat on his lap, he looks down at them while trying to gather his next words in his head in hopes that he wouldn’t stutter when they were spoken aloud. When he felt confident enough seconds later, he looks up to meet the others gaze and finally says,

“I came to apologize to you. I know you said it was OK but I still feel the need to do so. I…I’m honestly not a person of surprises, I actually hate them so-“

“Hauling your bag at the source was your first instinct of defense, right?” the other says with a raised brow, small smile still in place. Keith averts his eyes elsewhere, the feeling of guilt hitting him with another bang to his chest. “What exactly did you have in there though? It was seriously heavy. Heavy enough to leave a bruise…either that or you have quite a lot of strength in you-“

“Wait, what??” Keith says as his eyes quickly shift back to the Captain, a bit wide from shock. Keith couldn’t lie, he had used some strength in the toss, but he didn’t think he had put too much to bruise whoever would be impacted…even though sometimes he _can_ be a bit unaware of when he’s using his full strength…but then again, he wasn’t a guy of surprises and that was something hopefully everyone would keep in mind in the Firehouse.

“Shit, I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you-“ Keith began to sputter as his hands ball up to fists on his lap, eyes still wide and filled with a slight hint of regret but then his eyes drift off to the side as he somewhat mumbles, “Even though this really isn’t the place to be doing such things anyways…”

“So you’re telling me that it was well deserved?” the Captain says with his brow still raised while leaning back into his chair and folding his arms over his chest, folding a leg over the other as his smile portrays his amusement towards Keith’s words.

“Well, I wouldn’t say it like that but…maybe you could’ve celebrated later? Like, _outside_ the Firehouse? _After_ working hours…?”

“Hm,” the other hums thoughtfully as he watches Keith, Keith looking up to him when he doesn’t hear a response from him. Oh how he wished he knew how to control his mouth sometimes but sometimes Keith hated being dishonest and holding in his opinions. He preferred to give people the cold, hard truth than to lie to them and have them walking around with a lie over their head. Which is why sometimes Keith found it hard to tell when he should be honest and when he shouldn’t because most of the times he was a little too honest, resulting in him getting himself into plentiful of arguments, disagreements and the minority of the times fights. But hopefully the Captain didn’t turn out the opposite of what everyone said he was.

And he didn’t.

For the male before him chuckled out softly, “Well, you aren’t wrong. If the Chief weren’t out at a Board Meeting right now, he would’ve never allowed for us to do something like this. I, myself, wasn’t very keen of the idea since we could honestly be called out at any second.”

“So then why allow it-“Keith begins to ask but when he remembers who he was sitting in front of, he quickly adds in a, “Sir?”

“Well, first off, you don’t have to call me ‘Sir’,” the other says as he unwraps his arms from over his chest to lean his arms on the table in front of him. “Captain will just do. After work hours, Takashi is fine but everyone likes to call me Shiro, so whatever makes you comfortable is alright with me. And secondly-“

He unfolds his legs to plant his feet flat on the ground, his smile then curling down a bit to give him a softer look, something Keith wasn’t quite expecting from the man titled as a Captain of a Firehouse.

“We’re all a family here. We support each other no matter what, even if the ideas thrown here and there are…risky and unprofessional sometimes. But regardless, everyone in this Firehouse is to treat, and to be treated, with respect, as if you were dealing with your own family.” His smile then falters as he continued to speak with a somewhat serious tone, “We all suffer through the same things when we work here together, and we grow together as a team through that suffering, which is why no matter the ranks or titles everyone is given here, we don’t treat each other differently than the other-“

As Keith watched the Captain speak, he could sense his aura shift a bit to a serious feeling as he spoke his next words, causing Keith himself to tense just a bit and the fact that the male was an Alpha didn’t quite help,

“Which is why I would like to encourage you to confide in me, or anyone here in the Firehouse, if you have any issues or problems. When I say this, I don’t necessarily mean your personal life but if anything seems to bother you, don’t be afraid to talk to someone. I say this to you because we had some…”issues” here before that could’ve been prevented if things were talked out-“

Despite Keith also being an Alpha himself, he couldn’t help but feel a bit more over powered by the others aura. He was so much more…masculine than Keith was and he gave a much more stronger vibe as he spoke so seriously, but Keith did everything he could to not let that push him down into his seat. There was no way in hell he was going to let another Alpha, or anyone else really, bring him down. Not even the notorious Takashi Shirogane.

Not in Keith’s book.

“So please, if you have any problems with another member here or if you grow comfortable enough to talk to someone about something that’s going on in your life, I encourage you to reach out and talk. It’s very important that you do your best to build a relationship with your piers here.”

Ok, this was honestly sounding a little more like a therapy session than anything else and Keith would know what a therapy session felt like since he used to go to them to try and control his “anger issues”. He wasn’t liking it at all, especially with the slight curiosity picking at him about that certain “issue”, along with some concern but when he saw the genuine concern in the others eyes, when he sensed it in the others scent, he knew it was only because he was looking out for him. Something he surely did with the rest of the team…but Keith didn’t need it. He didn’t need any of this kind of “Bonding-With-Piers” talk because he really didn’t feel comfortable in sharing his personal life with _anyone_. So Keith would be just fine.

And as if the Captain could sense Keith’s very slight discomfort in the sudden topic, he finally brings himself to smile once again and switches back to a comfortable tone and topic. “But moving on, I really hope you enjoy your stay here with us and you can also consider us as a family within the passing time to come…Which means no tossing heavy duffle bags at other teammates if you want to succeed at that. Is that clear Kogane?”

This all just felt so strange and…Keith wasn’t liking it. He really wasn’t ok with the whole “Bonding” or “Confiding-With-Others” ordeal but the way the Captain spoke about it, how he spoke about his people made something in Keith flicker. Almost like a match being scratched on the boxes of matches in an attempt to light it up but it doesn’t quite light up. It just quickly fades and it leaves Keith feeling a bit empty. Like always.

Keith nods his head once as he says with the smallest smile he could muster up, “Yeah, of course. Just as long as no one throws anymore surprises my way, I can keep my end of the bargain. Besides, it may not be a duffle bag I’ll be holding in my hands next time, so I highly recommend no more surprises.”

Shiro lets out another chuckle before leaning off of the desk and pushes himself off his chair. Keith immediately follows right after him while watching the smile on the Captains face brighten up. Something about his smile seemed to have influenced that match to attempt at lighting up again in his chest but this time, Keith forces it not to. Almost like an imaginary wind, casted by him, flushes by to turn off even the smallest hope of having it light up. It was honestly a bit frightening, especially since Keith had no idea what that flicker of light was but surely it was just the first day jitters of starting a new job that didn’t involve in feeding rude hungry people or trying to please some snobby office boss with an attitude problem. He was surely excited deep down inside about starting something that had more of a meaning, more of a goal and, well…purpose.

Keith is brought out of his thoughts when he sees an outstretched hand held put before him, examining it for a couple of seconds before looking up to his new boss, who smiled at him like they had already became close friends, coworkers of a couple of years already. It was odd and Keith disliked it…yet he couldn’t bring himself to completely hate the feeling. At least not while he looked into the Dark Grey irises of the other before him.

“Welcome to Firehouse 15 Kogane.”

Keith reaches out to grab a hold of the others slightly larger hand, their grip firm within each other’s grasp as Keith shakes it in return. “Thank You. I’m glad to be here Captain.”

Little did Keith know that the match that dared an attempt to light itself up…was much more important than what he was taking for granted. It was going to change his life…for both the better and the worst.

Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here's the first official chapter for this fic. I'm not really sure what else to say (cause I suck at words and talking in general, that's how anti-social I can be) but I do hope you guys enjoyed it! (^_^)
> 
> I'll hopefully post up 2-3 more chapters within this week before I start my first semester in college next week (I'm actually pumped about it X3 ). Sooo I won't be posting so often but yeah! I'll definitely keep this going~! :3
> 
> Wish me luck and I wish luck upon those who already started (and for those who are starting soon, like my baby nephew), focus hard in school guys and I'll see you soon in the next chapter~! <3


	3. Let Him At It

 

The little party-fiasco that was put together for Keith had quickly came to an end that very same day when the Chief had walked in on the little party a half an hour earlier than his expected time. Everyone had quickly scattered upon seeing the older man walk in on them, the little bits of food and drinks (soda of course) having been picked up before everyone could get back to work or to their stations before he could say anything.

If anyone from outside saw how they instantly reacted to seeing the guy, they would instantly think that he was some sort of ”dictator” or one asshole of a boss who everyone feared. That was exactly how Keith had saw it for the first hour of simply looking at him from afar, especially with how serious he looked as he walked about and talked to everyone else. He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit intimidated to approach him himself, but he had to make himself known to him regardless. He _was_ the Chief of the whole building so how could he not?

Luckily for Keith though, when he walked to the Chiefs office, the Captain had beat him into the room and had been sitting across the Chief as they most likely spoke about work related issues. He felt a bit relieved by this and was encouraged to softly but audibly knock on the already opened door, the Captain slightly turning in his seat to look at the door along with the Chief. The older man didn’t seem to look as old as his age had been displayed in his research, despite his full set of gray hair and facial hair. If anything, Keith could’ve sworn he looked at least 15 to 20 years younger than his actual age but there was no way he would ever tell that to him or anyone…unless there was need to flatter the man but he didn’t seem like the type of person who was very keen about those kind of things. Then again, Keith was proven wrong when the Chief invites him in and over to the desk.

Once Keith reaches the two at the desk, he decides that standing would be the best unless told otherwise since he was only going in to introduce himself. Before he could even speak, the Captain beats him to it as he says,

“You remember how we were going to have a new addition to the team today, right?”

“Do I look like I suffer from memory loss that I can’t remember myself Captain Shirogane?” the older man says with a small frown. He didn’t look genuinely upset at the other, nor did he look upset earlier when he stumbled upon the welcoming party. There was a hint of joking in his eyes that Keith was able to see, it was something Keith was good at since a very small age and he was proud of that talent. Well, somewhat proud since the talent had both its up and downs.

“Of course not Sir, it’s just that your schedule has been pretty busy lately so maybe you could’ve slipped up the newcomers’ arrival date,” the Captain says with a small smile as he nodded his head. The older male nods in agreement before he turns his attention back to Keith. That was Keith’s que to finally introduce himself and not stand there like the silent robot many people have told him he resembled.

“My name is Keith Kogane, It’s good to finally meet you sir. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you and everyone here in the Firehouse,” he says as he reaches his hand out in hopes the other would take for a handshake. “It’s an honor to be here working beside you Chief Altea.”

The man doesn’t take Keith’s hand at first, Keith’s heart nearly stopping. Was he not fond of handshakes? Did he do something wrong? Was he not standing straight enough? Was he a germaphobe? Did he possibly hear about Keith’s “Discipline” issues back in his academy and training days? That would honestly be the end of Keith if he did, his reputation with the other firefighters in-training wasn’t the greatest but his in-training teacher promised to help him bury that information, so surely she had kept her promise…unless she didn’t??

He was then brought out of his thoughts when the Chief stands from his chair and, thank the heavens angels, outstretches his hand to grab at Keith’s firmly. Keith looks down to their hands before looking up to the ice blue irises of the other with.

“Welcome to Firehouse 15 Keith Kogane. I’m really happy to have an addition to our family,” he says with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Family. Such a strong word used between strangers, forcing themselves to bond with random people just because they work in the same place…or at least that’s how Keith saw it. Yet again, he couldn’t help but feel that vibe radiating not only from the Captain and Chief, but from everyone around him. They were all so nice, so welcoming.

Keith just wasn’t used to any of that.

Because of how he distanced himself from everyone around him, he was always reserved and unapproachable. He didn’t think it was necessary to build any relationships with anyone because he always felt that they would leave in the end. Whether it be them simply walking out of his life or by death, they would never stick around…all because he couldn’t trust.

Even though he was now in an environment where trust was a big thing, everything and everyone being thrown at him was all so foreign. He knew fitting in was going to be hard for him when he was used to being left out of everything, when he was used to pushing everyone out before anyone could grow attached to him or possibly vise-versa, but he had to do this. Despite having so many other options to pick from, he felt this was more suitable. For both him and his little family of 3, including himself within the trio.

He was doing this for them.

 

                                                                                     ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

After having a simple chat with the Chief and Captain for a couple of minutes, Keith and the Captain were dismissed from the Chiefs office since he had some papers to look at and finish up. Before they could walk out the office though, the Chief reminds Keith that he wouldn’t be able to start work until his jacket came in, which would either be the next day to come or afterwards. So he encourages Keith to get to know the others and tells the Captain to show him around for the rest of the day, maybe run him through the schedules and the drills that the team usually do all together here and then. They both nod in agreement before walking out the room, the office around them having been somewhat filled with the little bit of office workers here and there sitting at their desks. It finally looked like an office and not a deserted…well, desert.

The Captain walks out of the office first with Keith right behind him and straight into the hall. Their first stop was the kitchen and dining room, where the very mini party had been held. There was also another kitchen area where instead of a dining room, it was connected with a living area but that was mainly used for snacking while the other for heavy meals, which were mainly done by one of the firefighters who went by Garrett. Surprisingly Keith remembered that to be the pretty big guy, Hunk, who asked Keith about his training and what academy he went to. They were luckily questions that weren’t as annoying as Rolo’s, A fellow firefighter who constantly continued to ask him questions about where he was from because he sounded like he had a slight accent in his voice and other things that Keith considered to be a little too personal for his liking. He wasn’t comfortable with sharing that kind of information with anyone.

After they walk out of the second kitchen, that was unfortunately the end of what the Captain was able to show him since he had received some kind of message on his phone that required his attention. Before he had left, He had called out to the closest person sitting in the living area out of everyone that was sitting about, chatting softly amongst one another.

“Hey Rax, can you finish giving Kogane a tour of the place for me? I have to head out for a bit.”

“Sure thing Cap,” the other male says as he watches the Captain excuse himself from Keith and walk away before pushing himself off of the couch. Keith watches the Captain walk off until he turned the corner of the hall before turning his attention to the rather taller male approaching him. He would say the guy was maybe a good 2 to 3 inches taller than the Captain, who was maybe close to 6 feet, making Keith feel utterly small when the other stood before him with his hands on his hips. Of course Keith didn’t portray any expression stating that because that just wasn’t Keith at all, he simply looked the other over with a neutral expression.

He could clearly sense the cockiness radiating from the other, especially with the shit-eating grin he was wearing as he looked down at Keith. Keith hated being looked down on, whether it be verbally of physically, and he was just about ready to sock the guy down a couple of inches.

“Wow, you’re pretty short for a firefighter. You’re like Katie’s height, how’d they let you in shorty~?” he asks as his grin widens.

Nope. Keith wasn’t having it. Being called short was a huge no in Keith’s book, especially with his day starting off in shit AND he wouldn’t be able to work the day, so he wasn’t in the greatest mood. Being called short had only made him snap, not even the people who knew him called him short because they knew what would come right after. And so Keith reaches up to grab a fistful of Rax’s shirt and pulls him down enough for him to be leveled to Keith’s eyes before growling,

“Listen here cause I’m only going to say this once: Don’t ever call me short again. If you do, you’ll regret ever making eye contact with me, do I make myself clear?”

Whoever had been sitting in the living area was surely watching but Keith could care less right now. He wasn’t there to make friends with anyone, he just needed to do his job and save some lives.

That’s that.

He didn’t have time to be buddy-buddy with anyone, especially with the overly cocky guy before him, who’s grin slightly faltered from surprise but was still there. He didn’t really seem to be affected by Keith’s sudden threat or attitude though as he chuckled,

“Woah, relax shorty- “ Keith let’s out a low groan of disapproval to the nickname once again, his grip tightening on the others shirt but Rax simply continues with his grin still in place, “I was just trying to be friendly and give you a nickname, no need to drive a stick up your ass...”

“Well don’t,” Keith growls as he lets go of the others shirt, his eyes glaring daggers into the others golden ones before turning to walk his way into the hall once again, not bothering to check if the other was following. Keith could honestly give himself a tour of the place, especially if it meant having to walk around with the likes of Rax but to his dismay, Rax followed after him to do just as he was ordered by the Captain.

After a while of having Rax show him around and talk his ear off, they stop at the garage where the truck was and Keith was just about ready to call it a day. He couldn’t take another second of hearing the other talk about himself and his apparent crush on this “Lance” guy, who must’ve been the same person Katie had mentioned earlier but Keith could care less. He just needed to ditch the guy somehow and as if someone heard his plea of rescue, the alarm goes off in the Firehouse, calling out the number to their firetruck and what must’ve been the number to the ambulance for their assistance.

“Well, that’s our que. Well, _my_ que since you can’t join us yet. But no need to be down little guy, tomorrow will hopefully be your day to shi-“ Before he could have the chance to finish that sentence, Keith frowns as he steps on the others foot as hard as he could. Rax jolts as he attempts to lift his foot to soothe the pain through on his now aching foot and was very surprised Keith could manage to step through the hard spot of his work shoe with his own feet. Keith _was_ known for having an immense amount of strength despite his height, especially since he took it upon himself to workout from time to time and he sure as hell wasn’t afraid to use that strength if he needed to.

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you??” Rax somewhat cries out as he tried to balance himself on one foot, looking over to Keith with wide eyes.

“Break a leg… _buddy_ ,” Keith says as sarcastically as he could before turning and beginning to walk away, not bothering to see the glare the other was sending his way before he turned to prepare himself to depart. He took back what he said about being polite to everyone: Whoever called him short was getting a fist to whatever they deserved.

Keith walks to the side and watches as everyone begins to suit up and hop into their designated vehicles. He watches as Katie hops into the driver’s seat of the ambulance along with a male he hasn’t seen up until know, most likely having just walked into the building minutes ago since Keith _did_ just tour the whole place.

As the ambulance waited for the firetruck to finish loading its people and take off first since they were practically in the way, Keith turns his attention over to them. He watches everyone quickly wander about to grab their equipment and whatnot before climbing into the truck. His eyes were specifically on the Captain though as he watched him slip on his jacket while pep talking everyone, watching as he flashed a grin over to Rax over something he had said that Keith couldn’t quite hear from the distance. Keith couldn’t help but think that the male looked just as he did in the photos he had seen of him on the internet and on tv. Even though he hadn’t seen him in action yet for himself, Keith could clearly understand what everyone meant when they said that the Captain gave off a _“Heroic Vibe”_. He most certainly looked the part as well and Keith understood what they meant. The thought had something flutter in his stomach then and Keith couldn’t tell what it was…

Maybe it was a massive amount of admiration towards him…?

Keith wasn’t sure what it was but he didn’t dwell on it for too long, for someone had walked up behind him and tapped him softly on the back. Luckily for both himself and the other, Keith didn’t startle and he turns around to see yet another taller male standing behind him, looking a little older than the others and all suited up to make his way to the truck. Keith couldn’t understand why everyone in the firehouse was so much TALLER than him, what the hell was up with that??

“Are you ok young one?” he had asked Keith with a small smile. “You look a little dazed.”

Even though Keith was still a bit out of it as he tried to bring himself out of his thoughts, he still nods and says, “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just…a bit bummed I can’t join in today is all…”

The older male lets out a soft chuckle before patting Keith on the shoulder and says, “Impatient, aren’t we?”

As much as Keith wanted to deny that, he doesn’t. Instead he folds his arms over his chest loosely and watches as the older male begins to make his way to the truck, walking backwards so he could say to Keith, “There’s no need to be, especially with this kind of job. You’ll have plenty of fires to catch and when you do, I’m sure your train of thought would be very different. Especially from your training days.”

Keith’s eyebrows furrow in confusion to his words, having no idea what he meant by that. Before Keith could open his mouth to ask though, the older male known as Maroon, according to the last name printed in bold white letters on the back of his jacket, had already turned around and jogged his way to the truck. All Keith could do was watch as the doors to the truck closed, the gate to the garage open and both vehicles drive off into the street with their sirens wailing off. And all he could do was wait. The one thing he hated to do…

But he was happy.

Despite his first day going into a rocky start, he was pretty content with the choice he made. Yeah, this was a very dangerous job he was throwing himself into but something about the place and its overly-kind people had Keith feeling that he made the right decision. He really hoped he did because if not, Keith would have to be forced to go back into the lifestyle he had before. A lifestyle he hated and would do anything to stay out of it…

So Firehouse 15 had better prepared themselves because Keith was going to do everything in his power to stay…for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter~!
> 
> I know I've been using last names for some characters (except for a few) but you'll eventually know who's who as the chapters go out, especially for the characters who I had to make up last names for (^_^)'
> 
> But yeah, so far Keith just doesn't want to bond with anyone (especially Rax, he called him short. Big no-no Raxy boy~). He doesn't like bonding with people in general, yet here he is, feeling some kind of "Admiration" for his Captain... *Cough Cough* 
> 
> And that's that for this Chap! See you guys soon~! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!
> 
> I know what you're thinking: "How could you be writing something new when you haven't even finished your other stories! What's up with that??!" *Insert angry emoji*
> 
> Well...things have gotten tough for me. I honestly haven't been writing much due to those tough things but I very honestly do miss it. I miss it so so very much and as much as I want to hop right back into those fics to continue them and make you guys super happy again...my motivation isn't quite hitting me either. Those fics require a lot of thinking and are a bit more time consuming than what I'll be posting up for now, so if you can just bare with me for just a little bit longer (until I sort out my personal issues), I will definitely have your content back up and running on those other fics as well!
> 
> But for now, I hope you guys enjoy this little fic I'll be writing up until that motivation smacks me awake again! I'm really searching for it so please bare with me and thank you for reading, I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter~! <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This Prologue seems more like an ending to a story than a beginning but this fic is only getting started! X3 Also, read the tags if you want a hint of what this will be about. Its important to read these things because for an example, many aren't fans of M-Preg and guess what? This will have some hints of it, sooo yeah! (^_^)


End file.
